Forum:The New Size
So it would appear that the Wikia now supports a much wider field of view that adjusts depending on monitor size. So I thought I'd resurface the User blog:Emptylord/Champion profile rework that I worked on a while ago. I haven't tested it at varying resolutions yet - and I was wondering if there was a good solution to that? Emptylord (talk) 01:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: I'm also working on User:Emptylord/Sandbox3, which is what got deployed a few days ago and then reverted. Just to make sure everyone's discussing the same thing. ^_^ Emptylord (talk) 14:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Discussion : At least on my laptop, the box on the right is half-obstructed. While pretty, it makes the page unusuable. --DocTanner (talk) 13:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Even though modifying the main the only way to guarantee the masses will see it, please use a sandbox for drastic unpolished changes (e.g. Xerath/sandbox or Special:MyPage/Xerath). ----BryghtShadow 14:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Adjusting Is there a way to manually adjust the FoV size - I'm using 1680x1050px and now the wiki looks brutally large and I have to scroll up and down immensely. EDIT: Also the icons on the champion rooster on the main page don't scale up, so they are awkwardly taking up only 2/3 of the space and aren't centered. — 17:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) : Re: 2/3 roster. You're right; I'll be rolling a fix for this. ----BryghtShadow 14:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Requesting HTML Guru Can someone who is considerably better at HTML than me please modify this? The bit with "Description"/"Leveling" to match the Template:Ability frame and Template:Ability info. Essentially the levelling should fall onto the next line when there's not enough room. I made a placeholder template User:Emptylord/Template:AbilityFrame but it's just a mess and it hurts my eyes. You'll probably want to delete it and start over. Emptylord (talk) 18:36, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Rampant Growth! So I'm just playing around with ways to make use of the new width: Xerath, the Magus Ascendant Syndra, the Dark Sovereign : Web Development 101. Adding a synchronous 1215x717 decorative image is bad. Makes users have to wait for it to load. Save using for things that are important to the content; use background-image for decoration. See User:BryghtShadow/champion for a draft of alternative if you truly wanted backdrops. Instead of banners, why not fill it with actual content, like the additional info show on the right instead of below? Also, sandbox. ----BryghtShadow 14:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I never pushed these banners to live, I was merely playing with how it looked. I agree that they are largely wasteful, but the current champion-banner looks awful at max-width. I started this thread with User blog:Emptylord/Champion profile rework, which was intended to make better use of the horizontal space - these banners were simply to keep something at the top of the page. I ultimately scrapped it for the idea which did get deployed (or, at least, put it on hold). ::I am unable to use with the restrictions on my account, so there's limited progress I can make to this. Also, your User:BryghtShadow/champion doesn't look any different to the actual page - so I'm guessing you haven't finished it yet? Emptylord (talk) 14:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Tablets and netbooks I was thinking: a lot of people use small devices such as tablets or netbooks to view the wiki. As much as it's great to make prettier pages that scale well to high resolution, I think we need to be careful to preserve usability at low resolution. Wide, pretty banners are awesome, but if they mean that a tablet can't read the champion stats, then to my mind they aren't worth it. I'd hate to see us sacrifice utility for shiny. Hell, the mobile version is bad enough. :-p --DocTanner (talk) 06:22, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :What I've done on and pages should scale to any size (especially with Proton's guidance) - I rescaled the web browser to all manners of sizes and it fits until you get silly small. Emptylord (talk) 13:44, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Form and functionality Ability details should take precedence over playing with new toys. That said, I understand that some people are more easily distracted tha — Ooh shiny! *wanders off* 14:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC)